FIG. 14 is a sectional view of a conventional connector described in, for example, Patent Literature 1, and FIG. 15 is a front view of the same connector.
As shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, a connector generally includes a connector housing 101 having terminal receiving chambers 102, and terminals (female terminals in an illustrated example) 110 inserted into the terminal receiving chambers 102. The inside of each of the terminal receiving chambers 102 is provided with a flexible lance 105. When the terminal 110 is inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 102 from the back, the terminal 110 reaches a predetermined position while pushing up the lance 105. In a stage in which the terminal reaches the predetermined position, the lance 105 is restored to the original position and thereby, the lance 105 prevents the terminal 110 from coming out backward.
The front end of the terminal receiving chamber 102 is generally covered with a front wall 117. The terminal 110 received inside the terminal receiving chamber 102 can be connected to the other connector terminal by inserting the other connector terminal from a terminal insertion opening 118 opened in the front wall 117.
Incidentally, in the case of making a mistake etc. in inserting a terminal, the need to extract the terminal 110 arises. In that case, an extraction jig 120 is inserted from a jig insertion hole 119 formed in the front wall 117 of the connector housing 101. The extraction jig 120 generally extracts the terminal 110 backward in a state of deforming the lance 105 to a position capable of disengaging from the terminal 110 forcibly.